


The Hero of Parenthood

by PegaGamer



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Usage, F/M, Fable Feels, Feels, Funny, Mature Theme, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrow is the queen of Albion and a mother of one child named Logan and another on the way. As she is redecorating with her servants she has a guest! Hammer her old friend! She has news on their friend Garth and they decide to have a feast. But one she wasn't expecting to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero of Parenthood

_**Title: The Hero of Parenthood.** _

_**Rating: M for mild language, alcohol usage, sexual themes, violence, and kinda an adult theme.** _

_**Paring: Maybe Sparrow x Reaver? Maybe.** _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Fable. They belong to Lionheart studios** _

_**A/N: First time writing Fable. WOOT WOOT! Between Fable 2-3. Kinda my spin on things but still pretty accurate to the original lore. Also Hero in 3 has a name! :D** _

* * *

Sparrow tilted her head at the inside of the castle. Ever since she defeated Lucian long ago she shockingly didn't feel old. Thanks to her Hero blood and sacrificing her looks in the shadow court she still looked quite beautiful. A woman in her late twenties shockingly. Huh there were some ups for being a Hero. As a gift from the people for her sacrifice the people granted her as the queen. She wasn't really expecting it but if that's what they wanted sure. She was a great ruler and was fair to all. And as any ruler she had a husband and child. Her husband was a guard, a good man but he had sadly was gone and hasn't really returned. She was currently pregnant at the time and with her first child, Logan was with her all the time.

He was only 6 at the time so of curse he clung to his mother's side. Sparrow was not that far into her pregnancy but enough to tell. Logan helped his mother carry a few things that she may have dropped. With the servants they decorated the castle with new banners and such. It was looking grand with blue! Sparrow smiled but was surprised when her trusted adviser and captain of the guard Sir Walter Beck came to her.

"My lady there's someone here. Claiming to be some kind of monk of sort.." Walter said suspiciously.

Sparrow rose a brow, "A monk?" She than blink and gasped some, "Let them in!" She said excitedly. Logan rose a brow and Walter shrugged to him.

"As you say." And with a gesture a tall woman came in. Her hair tied back and she carried a large hammer. She looked around than to the queen.

"SPARROW!"

"HAMMER!" Sparrow handed the decorations to Walter and went over to hug her friend, "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"You as well! Look at chu! You're the queen of bloody Albion!" Hammer said excitedly. She than noticed a shy child behind Walter's leg and she chuckled, "That one yours?"

"Oh yes. Logan. Come say hello to Hammer. She's a good friend of mine." Logan came over shyly and once close enough Sparrow placed her hands on his shoulders and Hammer smiled as she crouched.

"Pleasure to meet you Logan." Hammer said and held her hand out. Logan than hid under his mother's sash and the two laughed.

"Apologies.. He's a shy one." Sparrow apologized and Hammer gave a 'it's alright' gesture.

"Well he'll be a good king that's for sure." Hammer complimented, "How'd he get that nasty scar?" Sparrow looked to Logan who gave an embarrassed look.

"I was playing with mother's shock spell gauntlet she's been working on and it hit me.." He said as he hid more.

"And who caught you playing with it?" Sparrow asked.

"Sir Walter.." Logan said shyly.

"Told the bugger he's lucky his mother didn't see him." Walter said and laughed a bit.

"He's his mother's son alright. Remember meeting her all ready to fight. But she took her spills of her own. She has this huge scar on her back from balverines!"

"Balverines?!" Logan asked popping out. Sparrow gave a worried look.

"Hammer don't you think that story is a little inappropriate for a child?" Sparrow asked.

"Your son is a Hero My lady so of course he'll be excited." Walter laughed and a male came up to Sparrow.

"My queen the throne room is ready."

"Thank you Jasper." Sparrow nodded and Hammer took her shoulder.

"Can we talk a moment? there's actually a matter I have to talk to you about..."

"Um.. Yes.. Logan why don't you play in the garden and stay out of the chief's way this time okay?"

"Yes mommy.." Logan nodded as Sparrow and Hammer went to the War Room.

* * *

Once inside Hammer sat in one of the seats and sighed a bit, "It's kinda sad really.. I didn't know who else to say. I got word from Theressa and I don't know if anyone else heard so I went looking for you and Reaver."

"What happened?" Sparrow asked crossing her arms under her breasts, "Is everything alright?"

"Garth passed away... Pretty recently.." Hammer said looking down. Sparrow covered her mouth, "He died naturally I assure you, he died from illness in his sleep."

"That's good.." Sparrow sighed holding her chest, "At least he didn't suffer.."

"I'm sure he didn't.. After I was told I went to find Reaver. When I did he was drunk as hell... If course but he sobered up pretty quick when I told him."

"Actual sadness?" Sparrow asked.

"Well.. He than pretended like he didn't know anything so of course usual Reaver. But his eyes were actually kinda sad.. Apparently they hung out a lot after we stopped Lucian.."

"I see.." Sparrow blinked, "Wait is he back in Albion?" The doors swung open and a man in a white coat, tall top hat and goggles came in with a cane in hand.

"Hello my ladies~!"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!" One of the guards shouted.

"OUT!" Another yelled.

"Now now, why can't we just get a-"

"Reaver?!" Sparrow asked and the male turned and removed his goggles from his face.

"SPARROW! Oh aren't you lovely~ I already seen Hammer, she's gotten quite lovely~"

"You know this strange man?" A guard asked.

"Yes.. We are allies.." Sparrow answered, "Go on men it's alright." The men nodded and closed the doors and Reaver looked around.

"This is pretty nice~ I love it! So how is it like being queen~?" Reaver asked.

"Exhausting.. Also.. Hammer I was to tell you but since you both are here I might as well." Sparrow shrugged.

"What's that?" Reaver leaned over the map table as if he was interested. Hammer rolled her eyes and looked to Sparrow.

"I'm expecting another child." Sparrow smiled holding her stomach and Hammer gasped and Reaver just stared.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL! Wait is that why you're putting decorations up?"

"Also it was naked but yes!" Sparrow smiled and Reaver made a gagging noise as the girls giggled excitedly.

"Oh Reaver you'd be excited if it was one of your own." Hammer said glaring.

"If it was one of my own it'd be on a door step." The two rolled their eyes at Reaver's response. Oh he hasn't changed a bit after so long. Hammer than thought a moment and gasped looking to Sparrow.

"Why don't we have a double celebration?! A celebration to Garth and a celebration to your child!"

"Count me in~ I'll bring the entertainment~" Reaver said opening his arms.

"If you're bringing prostitutes.."

"Oh it won't promise!"


End file.
